


a beautiful sight

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: we're happy tonight
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	a beautiful sight

"Mec, it's snowing!!"

Adrien's eyes snapped open at that. He sat up quickly, following Nino to the window.

The world around them was indeed speckled in white, cascading from the heavens.

"Is it enough to stick?" He asks excitedly.

Nino nods, a grin on his face. "It's even enough for a snowball fight." He waggled his eyebrows, a challenge in his eyes. 

The look goes ignored as Adrien launches himself to his overnight bag. "Yes!!" Adrien cries, quickly putting on the warm scarf his father gave him for his birthday two years ago.

Nino laughs at his friend's enthusiasm, "Have you never had a snowball fight before?"

"I've never been outside to play in the snow at all! Mama would never let me leave her sight when it started snowing heavily. She always made sure I had at least three layers on! She'd never let me out in the cold. And you know how my Father is." He looked for his mittens inside his overnight bag, missing the upset look on Nino's face.

"Hey, Plagg, are you up to play in the snow right now?" He whispered to his kwami, who had taken refuge in his bag with a wheel of camembert.

His kwami groaned, "It's too cold for this, kid."

"Plagg, plea~se?" He begged, not afraid to use his kitten eyes against the tiny cat god of destruction.

"Dammit," his kwami muttered. "You owe me so much cheese for this, kid." 

"Sure thing, buddy!" He said, gently pocketing his grouchy kwami in his coat. He found his mittens (a special, one-of-a-kind, never to be replicated ever Marinette original) and a Ladybug-patterned beanie that Alya gave him for Christmas last year. 

Once he put them on, he turned to Nino with a spring in his step, "Ready!" His grin was absolutely contagious. 

Nino chuckled good-naturedly at his best friend's antics.

They made their way out of Nino's room, to hear Mme. Lahiffe humming Christmas tunes as she... Adrien sniffed the air, licking his lips, Mme. Lahiffe was making hot cocoa.

"Good morning, boys," Nino's mother greeted them cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Adrien answered.

"Hey, Ma? Adrien and I are gonna stay outside for a bit. He's never experienced a snow day before," Nino said, nudging Adrien a little.

"Hm," Mme. Lahiffe looked at Adrien and then at Nino, and judged that they were well-dressed enough for spending time outside, nodding in acquiescence. "Alright, you boys have fun. But if it gets too cold for you, Adrien, don't hesitate to tell Nino that you're going in, okay? We wouldn't want you getting sick." Mme. Lahiffe approached Adrien first, adjusting his scarf and patting him once she was satisfied. Then she did the same to Nino and kissed him on the cheeks, much to the DJ's fake dismay.

* * *

It was a frozen wonderland. And Adrien was unleashed into it unguarded for the first time in his life. 

Nino watched fondly as Adrien did a little giddy dance under the snowflakes, a figure of warm colors under a blanket of immaculate white.

* * *

Adrien laughed under his breath as he felt snow fall on his nose. He gently wiped it off, eyes staring skyward. It was chilly but his heart felt warm. He felt Plagg purring in his coat's pocket, and his eyes closed as he smiled contentedly.

It was so beautiful, so ethereal, so... 

He jumped at the sudden _freezing coldness_ that hit his back. 

He looked at Nino, eyes wide. His best friend was smirking at him, eyes gleaming with amusement. 

"Are you just gonna stand there, mec? Or are you gonna take part in one of the famous traditions of a snowy day?" He challenged, already scooping up more snow. 

Adrien grinned. _Oh, he was so on._

* * *

They went back inside an hour later, soaked and freezing. 

Adrien had won their little bout under the snow by being a cheater ( _"I was not cheating! Don't be so salty at me, Nino!"_ ) and shoving snow down his back. 

His mother looked at them both with an expression of fond exasperation. "Oh, Nino. You're soaked!" 

He pointed his thumb towards Adrien, "This guy's competitive and violent, Ma." 

"Hey!!"

"Get dry, get dressed, and get warmed, boys. Then you can have some cocoa." 

"'Kay." 

"Yes, Ma'am!" 

* * *

They were wrapped in a quilt, on the couch, each nursing a cup of hot cocoa as they watched Christmas movies on TV.

"So," Nino started, "how was your first snowball fight?" 

Adrien grinned, "Lots of fun. I can't believe I missed out on this."

Nino nudged him gently, "Well, there's a lot more you're missing out on. But, let's save that for a bigger group. Maybe have an even bigger snowball fight." 

Adrien laughed, "That sounds great." 

* * *

The Gorilla had to pick him up a few hours later, and Adrien left the Lahiffe's household feeling very cozy. 

He had made more fun memories that he would hold dear, that would fill him with warmth as he went back to a house that was as frigid as a winter storm. 

He loved that there would be a next time. 

He patted the pocket with Plagg in it.

He couldn't wait. 

* * *

"Good morning, Nino! What's up?" He asked, phone held against his shoulder as he dressed for school. 

A sneeze, and then a groan. "Take a wild guess, mec."

He laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry u can tell where i lost the plot hhhhhh


End file.
